


Chats

by yaekkunsenpai



Series: Ephemeral (Short Fics) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Car rides, Eavesdropping, Falling Out of Love, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaekkunsenpai/pseuds/yaekkunsenpai
Summary: Bokuto talks to Kuroo, who doesn’t respond as you would expect.Alternatively, my father talking to my other father, who has lost feelings for him.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Ephemeral (Short Fics) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Chats

“Come on kids, it’s time to go.” Tetsurou picked up his youngest child, only 5 years old, and placed him on his hip.

Aiko walked up to her other father and placed her hand in his.

”Alright, let’s go.”

Grabbing their masks, Koutarou locked the door behind him.

Aiko and her brother, Yosai, buckled themselves in on the backseat.

Their papa, Tetsurou, sat in the drivers seat. While their dad, Koutarou, sat in the passenger seat.

They set off.

”Tetsu, did you know that the neighbors have a Pomeranian? I kind of want one, you know, for the kids. They can be friends with the dog and always have fun, and the dog will cheer team up!” Koutarou spoke excitedly, their children in the backseat sharing the same excitement.

No response. Aiko pressed her lips together, and Yosai didn’t seem to notice. Koutarou looked like he didn’t mind.

”So, what do you think, Tetsu? I’ll get the dog, but I need your permission first.” Koutarou still had the big smile on his face.

“Sure, but I better not be the only one taking care of it again.”

“You’re not, we promise! Right, kids?” Koutarou turned around in his seat to face them. They nodded enthusiastically back.

Tetsurou stayed quiet. Koutarou looked at him for a few seconds.

”Well, you know, I found a five thousand yen on the driveway! It was so cool, that’s what I bought your guy’s new sweaters with. Did you know that?” Once again, he talked lively and excitedly.

”Really?! That’s so awesome!” Yosai exclaimed in his seat, his feet kicking back and forth. He had just learned a new word and used it _all_ the time.

”Yep! Lately, I’ve been getting lucky! That was a few days ago, and now I get to have a whole week off from work to spend it with you guys!” Koutarou stared with a big grin at his husband, waiting for a response or anything that showed he was listening.

Tetsurou hummed, his eyes still on the road.

Aiko felt nervous, but she knew her dad would never get angry with their papa. At most, they never fought in front of them.

“I was browsing through the internet, you know, online shopping and I found this really cool thing. It was a volleyball and the person selling it customizes it for us, you know to look at it and keep it to look at.” Koutarou pulled out his phone and faced it towards Tetsurou.

The aforementioned man glanced, then stared out across the road. Koutarou did not seem discouraged.

That's how it went the whole ride; Her energetic father talking passionately about _everything_ , while her other father gave unenthusiastic responses or simply ignored him until he moved to a different subject.

-

Aiko was woken up to muffled voices. She sits up, looking around in confusion. Aiko swings her legs off the bed, her stuffed bunny in her arms, and walks toward a lavender door. Opening it, it makes little to no sound. She peeks out, realizing it's coming from her parent's room, she quietly walked over to their beige door.

" _Why do you act like you don't even like me? Do you? Do you not?"_ Koutarou spat out, talking to Tetsurou's back. The other did not answer, simply looking at his phone. " _Well- If, If you don't love me anymore...At least act like you do in front of the kids."_ Tetsurou did not answer.

" _Do you hate the kids too? God, Kuroo! Answer me...!"_ Koutarou was starting to become frustrated. Aiko had her back to the wall, clutching her bunny tightly. Tetsurou stood up and faced him. " _I don't hate the kids, it's you- you're the one I, have a problem with...!" "But why- Nevermind, don't, answer that."_

They glared at each other. Koutarou sighed, sitting on the bed. " _At least...Act like you love me until they get to college, then...We can break it off."_

A promise made, they laid on opposite sides of the bed, farthest they could away from the other.

Aiko, having heard her parents admit they hated each other, cried silently. Going back to her room, she decided that she'll try to forget. She'll try to forget their promise, I mean, she was young enough, it should be _easy._

-

The next morning, her parents sat at the table, beside Yosai, feeding him pancakes. 

Seeing the ( _forced)_ smiles on their faces, Aiko grinned and started talking about the cartoon she liked.

If you ignore it, then, _maybe it'll just go away.  
  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is doing swell :)  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
